when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Högl Loud's First Blood
Högl Loud's First Blood is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, and in an ISIS base in Calgary, Albert, Canada, the Global Liberation Union read a The Loud House fanfiction called Syngenesophobia, then Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards fell unhappy when Lincoln had been beat by his sisters in that fanfiction, then Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi watched Högl's MP 40 of Total Annihilation video but Enzo Scaritoni has a new idea: summon a Lincoln clone to make himself into a super officer of a terrorist organization called Blood Doom, then a Lincoln clone was summoned by them, but he tells all the leaders of the Global Liberation Union that his sisters beated himself. Actually, he hated the Loud sisters, but he only loved the real Lincoln, Lily, Linka, Ronnie Anne, Fake Lincoln, Fake Lily, Richard, Veronica and Lauren when he has dark memory, So al-Baghdadi heals him, and then he uses a black hair dye to make him completely healed and free from injury, and even to have black hair, Scaritoni wanted to train him into a super officer of Blood Doom, then a Lincoln clone accept of what he said. While Scaritoni was training him, the ISIS and all the factions of the Global Liberation Union made something new: Högl's uniform, Högl's hat (both remade by the ISIS), an StG-44 of Armageddon and a Mauser C96 of Doom (both made by the other factions of the Global Liberation Union) to make him look like something new. After training, a Lincoln clone will wear Högl's uniform and Högl's hat, along with the StG-44 of Armageddon and the Mauser C96 of Doom to find all the Loud sisters (normal, fake and old money), except Lily, Lincoln, Linka, Ronnie Anne, Fake Lincoln, Fake Lily, Richard, Veronica and Lauren, because he won't kill them. The Lincoln clone changed his name into his name as "Högl Loud." Now he became Högl Loud, then al-Baghdadi said to Högl Loud that he would kill Fake Lynn Loud because al-Baghdadi wanted Högl Loud to give him his first kill by killing one Loud sister, then Högl Loud accept his saying, and he is going to a UCRD base in Edmonton where Fake Lynn Loud is hiding. In a UCRD base in Edmonton, Fake Lynn Loud is going to open the door and build up the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force to attack CFB Edmonton, which is occupied by the Global Liberation Union, then Högl Loud came, then she uses her command to her troops for attack him, but Högl Loud is using his StG-44 of Armageddon to attack almost all of her army like Peter Högl's attack and even Rambo's rampage. Later, the battle limousines came but he destroyed several of battle limousines like Rambo's rampage again. With the surviving soldiers and battle limousines retreating, Fake Lynn Loud is using her pistol to fight against Högl Loud, then he avoids her bullets, and then he uses his Mauser C96 of Doom with some plutonium ammo to shoot her in the arm. Now Fake Lynn Loud is killed by plutonium ammo attack in the arm, thanks to Högl Loud, then an terrorist, Hamdi al-Ghani, captured a UCRD base into an ISIS base. The ISIS terrorists are delighted that Högl Loud has the first kill when he has killed a fake Loud sister, whose name is Fake Lynn Loud, and soon, they praised Högl Loud as "The Super Officer of Blood Doom." At the end of this chapter, Fake Lily Loud saw that Fake Lynn Loud had been killed by Högl Loud but in a UCRD base in Calgary, Richard Loud III is warning to the governments of North Korea, China, Russia and North Japan, including the rest of the Empire of the Rising Sun, that Högl Loud would kill Lisa, Luan, Lori and Lola. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World